Giving In Complete
by Jeeka
Summary: It's Angelina and Oliver's big day, they finally gave in, they are getting married. And everyone else seems to be giving in to temptations also, whether it be good or bad.


****

Title: Giving in

Summary: It's Angelina and Oliver's big day, they finally gave in, they are getting married. And everyone else seems to be giving in to temptations also, weather it be good or bad.

Author: Jess/Jeeka and Spazzy/Carrie (sleepiecarebear)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

It had been seven years since Oliver had graduated. Since then he and Angelina Johnson had been quite smitten with each other. They had been serious since Angelina's last year at Hogwarts. And today was Angelina's big day; at last her dreams of marrying Oliver had come true. As she sat in the room with her maid of honor, daydreaming of her honeymoon until her best friend snapped her out of it...

"Earth to Angel, hello," Ginny said waving her hand in front of her best friends face, "Are you there?"

Angelina suddenly realizing where she is looked up at Ginny, "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Yeah, I noticed," Ginny said giggling "Well snap out of it girl, it's your wedding day!"

Angelina laughed to herself, "I'm ok now," she stands up and twirls in front of the mirror, "Does my dress look ok?"

"Of course it does Angel! You asked me that when you made me go with you to buy it," Ginny said laughing at her.

Just then her other brides maids, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Hermione Granger, walked in.

"Angel, you look great!" Alicia exclaimed giggling loudly. 

"She's right, you look amazing," Hermione said. Katie just kept quite and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Angelina said smiling giddily. 

~*In the grooms room*~

"Harry?!" Oliver exclaims.

"Yeah Oliver?" Harry asked. 

"I'm really nervous, I really love Angel," Oliver sighed at the thought of his lovely bride-to-be.

"Oliver, Calm down," Fred Weasley tells him, as he peeks out the door to see who's out side.

"I'm trying Fred, but what if she says 'no' instead of 'I do?'" he asked looking nervously around the room.

"She's not going to say no, she loves you. Just as much as you love her," George reassured him.

"But, there's always a chance!" Oliver cried.

"She's not going to say no, Oliver, trust me, she's liked you sense we were in school," Harry told him.

Oliver sighed, "Your right, I'm just nervous," he exclaimed

~*back in the brides room*~

Angelina takes another quick look in the mirror, and then sits down.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Oliver," she said blushing a bright red.

"Angelina, you're so lucky," cried Katie "I...I uh...I have a confession to make...I used to like Oliver when we were in school," she blurted out.

Shocked, the whole room went quiet.

"But that was only until you started dating him... then George was there... and I realized how much I liked him" Katie told Angelina quickly. 

Angelina just stared off in shock and didn't say anything to Katie. Her mind just went to an awful picture of Katie and Oliver kissing, and she didn't want to think about it. This was her day, no one else's. Why did Katie have to bring this up today? Of all days? Angelina didn't understand why her friend would do this to her. 

Seeing the shocked expression on Angelina's face, Ginny grabbed Katie, and dragged her out of the room and into the hall, "Hello, wedding day? Does that mean anything to you? That means no telling Angel stuff like that!" she scolded.

"I didn't mean to. It just…came out…" Katie told her.

"Yeah, well I think until the ceremony starts you better stay out here," and with that Ginny turned around and walked back into the room. "Angel, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said forcing a smile.

~*back in the grooms room*~

Oliver paces the room, "I wonder how beautiful she looks right now?" he said staring off dreamily, "She probably looks just like an Angel. Isn't that ironic, her name is Angel, and she looks like one."

Harry just looks at Oliver smiling, "Oliver, sit down and calm down, you need to save you energy."

Oliver sat down, "I can't calm down, I'm too nervous and excited, I can't wait to have Angelina be Mrs. Oliver Wood!" he blurted out.

Harry stood up and went to the door to see how much longer it would be until the ceremony started. To his relief it would only be ten more minutes. He walked back to Oliver, "Almost ready? You need to get up to the Altar."

Looking extremely nervous Oliver rose from his chair, straightened his suit, and walked towards the door. "I think I'm ready," he said peering out the door.

"You're ready Oliver," Fred reassured him. He nudged Oliver towards the door more.

~*back in the brides room*~

"Angelina, it's almost time," Alicia told her

Angelina fidgeted nervously in her chair, and blushed, "I'm so nervous and excited, I love Oliver so much!" she exclaimed.

Ginny looked at her best friend, and secretly wished she had someone that loved her as much as Oliver loved Angelina. "We know you love him," she said peering out the door. "Oh, it's time!" she said excitedly, and handed Hermione, Alicia, and Katie their bouquets.

Angelina rose from her chair, gave a quick glance in the mirror, and grabbed her bouquet of white roses.

~*The Ceremony*~

Up at the Altar, Oliver waited for his Angel. Fidgeting nervously, he looked over at his best man. "I'm still nervous Harry!"

With Awe he watched as the brides maids finished filing out and took their places.

The music playing, Angelina fidgeting nervously with her bouquet, she stepped out and saw her soon to be husband. _"How handsome he looks." _she thought. Then she locked eyes with him, and blushed as she walked up the aisle.

Watching her walk up the aisle, he blushed, and couldn't hide the smile widening across his face.

As the ceremony went on, they stood hand in hand, both smiling.

Katie fidgeted in her seat, desperately wanting to object, but deciding against it.

They turned to each other, and Oliver slipped the white gold ring on her finger, and said their finial "I do's" and kissed passionately.

"I give to you, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Wood!" Shouted the Minster of Magic. 

~*the after party at Hogwarts*~

Angelina was in complete bliss. Her dreams had come true; she was now Mrs. Oliver Wood. She looked up at the clouds drifting by, and felt like she was up there with them. She felt a warm, gentle hand touch her shoulder, and gazed up into Oliver's deep brown eyes and smiled. Oliver returned the gaze and embraced her in a hug. "I love you Angel," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Oliver," Angel whispered back. Then looked up and kissed him.

Being in his arms made her feel so safe; she never wanted to leave. Oliver may have been kind of lanky in school, but not any more. He had filled out, and was quite muscular, and being in those strong arms was exactly where she loved to be. She looked up at him, and suddenly had that horrible picture of Katie and him kissing came flooding back to her mind. She frowned and Oliver noticed, "What's wrong Angel?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she lied, and he could tell, even if she had tried to sound happy. He gave her a curious look. "Alright, something. I had this horrible picture in my head of you and Katie kissing."

He looked at her shocked, "What? Me and Katie? Why would you think something like that? You're the one that I love and the only one that I ever want to be with," he reassured her.

"I know it was silly of me to think. The only reason I did was because Katie blurted out that she used to like you before the wedding," she told him. 

"Oh...well, you don't have to worry my precious Angel," he said smiling at her. "Would you like to dance Mrs. Wood?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Taking his arm, she smiled, "Of course I would."

After four dances, Bill Weasley came and tapped Oliver on the shoulder, "You've hogged her enough Oliver, It's my turn to dance with the beautiful bride," he said making Angel blush.

Oliver stepped out of the way, gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek, and retreated to the refreshment table for something to drink. 

***

Katie saw Oliver standing by himself at the refreshment table and smiled. 

"Hi Oliver," she said casually, walking over next to him. Oliver looked up and smiled uneasily at her. 

"Hi Katie… How's George?" He asked

"He's fine, listen, can I talk to you… alone?" She asked quietly. 

"I really… don't think that's such a good idea…" Oliver trailed off, fidgeting nervously. 

"Oh don't be silly, it's a fine idea. I just want to talk to you for a minute!" She laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him away from everyone else. 

"Listen… Katie, I really need to be getting back," Oliver laughed nervously. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you!" Katie said smiling. 

"Well thank you, I love Angel dearly. … Where is George anyway?" He asked uneasily. 

"He's out there somewhere," Katie sighed. Then she looked up at Oliver, and before she could stop herself or even think about what she was doing, she was kissing him. 

***

Just then, as Oliver was pushing her away, Angelina came around the corner looking for him. Seeing Katie kissing her husband she became enraged. Taking out her wand, which she always kept handy, she yelled at Katie, "YOU BITCH!" Then muttered a few choice words and with a slight 'pop', where Katie was standing was a big green cow. Becoming frustrated, Angel turned around and stormed away, Oliver at her heels. "MY WORST FEAR…AHH…WHY?" she yelled, her face turning red.

***

"I bet you two sickles I can get Aunty Ginny to turn Uncle Harry into a pink pony," Ivy, Charlie's ten-year-old daughter bet her cousin. 

"Oh Ivy, that's _so_ childish!" Kiari, Percy and Penelope's, eight-year-old daughter, said smugly. 

"I wanna see!" Jason, Lee-Jordan and Alicia's four-year-old whined. 

Ivy smiled smugly at Kiari. 

"Like I said, childish," She stated rolling her eyes. 

"Oh Kiari! Loosen up! It's fun!" Meg, Bill's eleven-year-old, chastised. Kiari raised an eyebrow from behind her horn-rim glasses. (sorry I had to!) 

"Fun? You think watching Aunt Ginny, turn Uncle Harry into a _pink pony_ is _fun?_ I'm sorry I don't see where the amusement is in that," Kiari said boredly. 

"It's not that she turns him into a pony that's so funny! It's the way they fight…" Ivy trailed off, grinning evilly. 

"Oh, you've another hair-brained-scheme, have you?" Kiari sighed. 

"Actually, yes, I have!" Ivy said defensively. 

"Well! Let's hear it!" Meg exclaimed. 

"Okay, well see…" Ivy started explaining. 

***

"Aunty Ginny!" Ivy called, running towards her aunt. 

"Yes?" Ginny asked turning towards her. 

"Will you turn Uncle Harry into a pink pony?" Ivy pouted, puppy-dog eyes and all. 

"And why would I do a thing like that?" Ginny laughed. 

"Because! I heard Uncle Harry telling Uncle Ron, that … that…" Ivy stopped to think for a moment. 

"That…?" Ginny urged her to continue. 

__

"Ah-ha! She is curious!" Ivy thought and smiled to herself. "That, he turned you into a blue duck once, and you couldn't transfigure him if you wanted to," Ivy finished. 

"Oh, did he now?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Harry, who was indeed laughing with Ron. Ivy took this moment to turn to Kiari, Meg, and Jason and give them a thumbs up sign. 

"So, why would I want to turn him into a _pink pony?"_ Ginny questioned, turning back to her niece. 

"Because! It would be _hysterical!_" Ivy beamed up at her aunt. "Puh-lease Aunty Ginny!?" She begged still. 

"Well…" Ginny said looking down at her niece, "Okay," she said giving into the pleading face. Ginny sat her drink down and started towards Harry. "Hey Potter!" she called. Harry jerked his head up at being called 'Potter' and looked at Ginny quizzically. "How about a duel?" she chided. 

"You aren't serious…" Harry laughed, though after seeing the serious expression on her face he knew she was. She really made him wonder sometimes, and had she called him 'Potter?'. "Ginny, why would you want to duel me?" Harry asked. 

"Harry! How you forget so quickly!" She teased. 

"What does that mean?" Harry asked indignantly. 

"I'm thinking- blue duck, here Harry."

"I still don't get it Ginny, that was years ago! Why would that make you want to duel me now?" Harry asked, becoming more perplexed by the second. 

"Because, I never got my revenge!" Ginny said calmly. Then she pulled out her wand, muttered a few choice words, and 'poof'! Where Harry had stood there was a now a cute little pink pony. 

"Pony Ride! Pony Ride!" Jason exclaimed clapping his hands together giddily. 

Ginny sighed to herself, and walked away. She would let someone else turn him back. As she walked towards the lake she still couldn't believe Oliver had gotten Dumbledore to agree to let them have the after party at Hogwarts. She kneeled down and sat under a tree staring out at the lake longingly.

She kept asking herself why she had turned Harry into a pony. She tried to tell herself she did it for her niece. But she knew that wasn't the real reason. She just wasn't sure what the real reason was. Maybe it was because she was just upset, and she needed to take it out on someone. And who better than Harry? He was the one who had, though unintentionally, made her so miserable as a child and teenager. 

But why was she upset? Oh yes, because she seemed to be the only person at the wedding who wasn't in love with someone. Who didn't have someone who cared for her like she was the only person in the world. There was Ron and Parvati, Katie and George, Lee-Jordan and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, hell, even Fred and Hermione! That had been insane; but they were truly in love. Not to mention Angel and Oliver, it was just really getting to her today. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek and knew there was more to follow. 

"Ginny!" She heard none other than Harry calling her. 

__

"Great, I really don't need his tormenting right now," Ginny thought to herself as she sobbed into her hands. 

"Ginny! Where are you?" She heard him call again, closer this time. She said nothing but only continued sobbing, hoping he wouldn't find her. 

"Ginny, I see you! I can't believe you did tha-" Harry was saying, but as he got closer, he saw something was wrong. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, and seeing her like that, he couldn't stay mad at her. "What's wrong, Gin?" He asked kneeling next to her. He saw her body shaking with sobs and frowned. 

Ginny heard him ask her what was wrong, but she didn't respond. She couldn't tell him what was wrong- it was stupid. She was just jealous. 

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked with genuine concern, laying a hand on her back and rubbing it gently. 

Ginny looked up wiped her tears away, trying to stifle her sobs. "It's nothing Harry, you wouldn't understand," She whispered hoarsely. 

"Oh? Try me," Harry said. 

"_Gods Harry, if I wanted to tell you I would! Don't you know when to give up? I know he won't understand, so many people care about him… he just couldn't understand,"_ Ginny thought. 

"Gin, please tell me what's wrong," Harry pleaded. Ginny looked up at Harry to yell at him, but her eyes met his. She saw concern, confusion, and even _guilt_ in them. She broke down even more. Harry scooped her up in his arms. "Gin, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else," he promised. 

"You'll laugh," Ginny said climbing out of his arms and wiping her eyes, and smeared mascara. 

"I promise I won't," he insisted. 

"Well I don't want to tell you, I feel foolish enough for allowing myself to cry over it. I'd rather not embarrass myself farther," Ginny said. 

"You never tell me anything Gin!" Harry frowned. 

"And why should I tell you anything Harry?" Ginny asked more harshly than she intended. 

"Because I'm your friend, or at least I'd like to be," Harry retorted. 

"Gods Harry! You always tell me stuff way to late! And you wonder why I never tell you anything!" Ginny said looking away. 

"Well, that's why I have such a hard time telling you I like you! You never take anything I say seriously!" Harry nearly yelled. 

"Really? Because I have no problem telling you I like you!" Ginny yelled back. Then she realized what she said and blushed horribly. 

"You do?" The asked each other in unison. 

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny smiled and hugged him. 

"Will you tell me what was wrong now?" Harry asked rubbing her back. 

"Oh it's silly," Ginny said and continued to explain to him why she had been crying. And he didn't laugh, he understood perfectly. 

***

Ginny and Harry where walking back to where everyone was, only to find pure chaos was taking place. Apparently Katie had kissed Oliver, and Angel had seen, and in a mad rage she had turned Katie into a Green Cow. 

Ginny watched as her best friend went into a fit of rage.

"Don't anyone turn that horrid bitch back to normal. I can't believe someone I thought was a friend would do such a thing to me! ON MY WEDDING DAY!" she was screaming.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry George, but your girlfriend is a lying, cheating bitch!" The she turned on Oliver, "Why did you go with her?" 

Oliver, looking very shaken, and slightly scared that Angel would turn him into something too, stated, "I didn't go with her. She pulled me over there, and I tried to get back to you. She wouldn't let me," He said defending himself.

Angelina becoming more enraged and frustrated stormed off towards the castle. Ginny stared after her. "I'll be right back" she told Harry, and rushed after Angel.

***

Inside the Great Hall, Angelina sat at a table crying. Ginny walked in and sat next to her, not knowing what to say.

Angel looked up from the table, tears streaming down her face "Why? Why did she do this to me? I never thought she'd do anything like that to me," She protested to her friend.

"I know, I never thought she'd do anything like that either," Ginny said trying desperately to comfort her friend. "But, it's already done. Don't let her ruin your day. Oliver is out there, and he loves you, not her. I'm sure he didn't kiss her back."

"He didn't kiss her back, he pushed her away. But that doesn't make it any better," Angel said brushing away the tears.

Just then Oliver walked in, slowly, cautiously and quietly. "May I come in?" he asked.

Ginny looked up and motioned him to come and comfort his wife. She rose, patting Angel on the back, and retreated back outside.

"Are you alright, my love?" Oliver asked trying to calm her.

Angel looked at her wedding band and then to her new husband, "NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT OLIVER! One of my best friends betrayed me, and then I had to tell her boyfriend that she was a lying, cheating, bitch. How would you feel if you had to say that to someone you cared about?"

Oliver cautiously put his arm around her, and pulled her closer, "Shhhh... Everything will be ok Angel," He said reassuring her.

She sobbed loudly, "My worst fear Oliver. My worst fear…" she trailed off. She rose from her chair and walked back outside, wiping away her tears, and trying not to look so upset. Oliver following about a step behind her. 

***

Angelina stormed up to the green cow, which once was her friend. She took out her wand once more and muttered the counter curse, then muttered, "Expelliarmus!" Making Katie's wand to fly right into her hand. Angel turned to Ginny, who was again right next to her, and handed her both wands.

Angelina's rage was growing as she shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" and then balled up her fists and walked straight towards Katie. And without warning, to everyone's shock, Angelina had hit Katie so hard she was thrown five feet, flat on her back.

***

Ginny stared in shock, she couldn't believe Angel had just done that. She watched as Oliver gently wrapped Angel in a hug and slowly walked her away trying to comfort her. She felt so sorry for her, of all the things to happen, and on her wedding day. She looked over at Katie with disgust; several people were already huddled around her making sure she was alright. 

Ginny turned away, looking for Harry. She didn't see him anywhere. 

"This is insane, is Angel okay?" She heard someone ask from behind her while slipping their arms around her waist. She smiled despite what was going on, and leaned into Harry. 

"No, she's not okay. She's extremely upset, and I don't blame her. But she will be, Oliver loves her, and she knows that. I think she's more upset that her friend would do such a thing to her," Ginny said, a frown forming back on her face. Harry didn't say anything, and they just stood there silently for a few minutes. 

"I think we should go find George," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear breaking their silenece. Ginny gasped, she had completely forgotten about George after all the commotion. 

"Oh, Harry! He must be heartbroken!" Ginny breathed. She grabbed Harry's hand off her waist and pulled him off to find her brother. How could she have forgotten about George? They had always been close, and just last week, he had confided in her that he was going to ask Katie to marry him. That night in fact. With new motivation Ginny searched franticly looking for George, _"Where is he?"_ she wondered. 

"I see him," Harry said, "Over there, on the Quidditch pitch," he said pointing him out. Ginny smiled thankfully at Harry and took off full speed towards her brother. She stopped outside the entrance to the pitch to catch her breath. Then she slowly walked in and made her way towards George. 

"George?" She asked softly. 

"Hey, Gin," George said quietly, without lifting his head from his knee's. 

"How are you?" 

"Not so good. I can't believe she would do that to me. I mean, I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. I knew she liked him in school, right. I mean, she told me that was why she was so upset in seventh year. And I comforted her; the bitch. I was never going to take it past friendship… I didn't think she needed that. She did it, and I was happy she did, sure. But I know now, she never really loved me; she just used me to get over Oliver," George whispered sadly. 

"Oh George! I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried throwing her arms around her brother and hugging him. 

"It's alright Gin. I suppose I knew she never got over him. I was just being naïve, hoping she loved me as well," George sighed. "But, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides I think Harry's waiting for you," George said nodding his head towards the pitch entrance. Ginny allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as she saw Harry standing there waiting for her. "I always knew you two would get together," George said, "Now go, I don't need your pity!" He said standing up and pushing her towards the entrance. 

Harry smiled kindly at her as she got closer to him, "How'd it go?" 

"He's depressed, but he'll be alright," Ginny said smiling and taking his hand. They walked slowly back to where everyone was to see what was going on. 

Ron spotted them and came running over, "Where have you two been? You missed all the good stuff!" 

"We know, Ron. Katie kissed Oliver. Angelina turned Katie into a green cow. Angel went inside. I talked to her. She came back outside, punched Katie. Went back inside. And George is okay," Ginny said rolling her eyes. 

"Oh," Ron said, then his eyes landed on their entwined hands. He looked up at them and raised an eyebrow, making one of his 'confused' faces. 

Ginny sighed, "Do you want to take this one? Or shall I?" 

"I'll handle it, Ginny," He said smiling at her, his eyes twinkling the way she loved. 

"Thanks…Hon," Ginny said smiling. She had said that just to see what kind of a reaction she would get from Ron. And it hadn't been futile, realization finally donned on his face and his mouth dropped open. He stood gaping like a fish out of water as Ginny walked away. 

***

After about an hour Angel finally calmed down, only because she knew Oliver loved her and not Katie.

"Angel, I love you so much," Oliver said comforting her.

"Oh Oliver, I love you too," She said back. "I'm just so upset that Katie would do that to me. I know she means nothing to you. But it still hurt."

"I know Angel," he said embracing her. Thinking to himself that Katie was exactly what Angel had said, a bitch. How could she do that to him? To them. He had almost thought that he would lose Angel over this. And losing her was his worst fear. He looked down at her and kissed her. After he pulled away, he said, "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the day. Would you like to dance?"

Blushing, she took his arm, "Of course I would." As they walked back to their guests Angel asked Oliver, "Do you think George is alright?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't really worried about that. I was too worried about you," He told her, cupping his hand to her face, and then gently kissed her.

***

Ginny had been seated, watching everyone dance while Harry talked to Ron. She was just sitting there, smiling stupidly, happy. Turley happy for the first time in- she couldn't even remember. She watched as Oliver led Angelina on the dance floor, they were so in love. Ginny felt giddy. She could happy for them, because she had Harry now. Even if they weren't in _love_, like Angel and Oliver. She liked him a whole, whole lot. 

"May I have this dance, M' lady?" 

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, "Why certainly, my kind sir." Ginny stood and took his hand, and he led her out on the dance floor. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her. It was their first kiss, and it was short and sweet. Ginny smiled to herself this time and lay her head on Harry's shoulder and the continued to dance. Unbeknownst to them, a lot of people were staring at them, mouths hanging open. 

~*A few hours later in the/a gazebo*~

"So, spill!" Angelina laughed, she was talking to Ginny, she wanted to know about her and Harry. 

"There's nothing to tell, we're together now is all," Ginny said smiling to herself. "Why did you pull me up here anyway? You just wanted to ask me that? When you have a honey moon you need to leave for?" 

"Well, I also wanted to know if George was okay," Angel said. Ginny smiled as she spotted George, he was sitting down, talking intently with Lisa Turpin, a Ravelclaw who had been in Harry's year. 

"He'll be fine. He was really shaken at first, he really loved her. But he'll be fine," Ginny smiled. 

"That's good, I was worried," Angel said biting her lip and looking down at the floor. 

"Well don't be!" Ginny exclaimed standing up. "He's fine, you're fine, everyone's fine. Everything's okay! Now Go! You have a honey moon to go on!" Ginny laughed pulling her friend up and pushing her out of the shelter of the gazebo. 

"Alright! Alright! I'm going! Didn't know you wanted to get rid of me so bad!" Angel laughed. Ginny grinned at her mischievously. 

"Well Harry's meeting me here in five minutes!" She giggled. Angel smiled knowingly and left to find Oliver. 

Ginny sighed, life was perfect.


End file.
